Electric Jetpack
The Electric Jetpack is an alternative to the Jetpack and stores 30,000 EU. It uses the Jump key (default: Space) to jetpack you up into the air. The Electric Jetpack 'can be recharged in a BatBox, MFE Unit, MFSU Unit, Solar Panel, Windmill, Generator, Water Mill, LV Solar Array, MV Solar Array, HV Solar Array or alternatively by an equipped Solar Helmet and/or Static Boots. Hover Mode It also has a "Hover mode" which allows you to rise and lower slowly and carefully, and can be accessed by holding Jump and pressing the Mode Switch key. Note:where it says ? it should say chest piece. Comparison There are multiple differences between the normal Jetpack and the Electric Jetpack. *First off, to refuel the Jetpack, you need Bio or Coalfuel Cells, both of which are complicated and time consuming to create, requiring many complex machines, as well as a Canning Machine to finally even use them to charge the Jetpack. Alternatively, you can retrieve Oil, Refine it into Fuel, then use a Jetpack Fueller on a Tank to fill up. *In comparison, all the Electric Jetpack needs is some form of electricity. It can be charged by ''any source of EU, even basic things such as RE Batteries, a BatBox, Solar Panels, or a Generator. *Second, the Electric Jetpack is only slightly more difficult to craft, requiring the EMC equivalent of about 2/3 of a diamond. *Third, The standard jetpack lasts between 55 and 65 seconds, depending on the fuel, without using Hover Mode. The Electric Jetpack lasts about 3 minutes and 30 seconds non-stop flight without Hover Mode'', and 6 minutes and 15 seconds when Hover Mode is on.'' *Fourth, The standard jetpack's Hover mode will only descend slowly, even while holding Jump. This means you have to constantly toggle your hover mode off to rise then back on to fall. The Electric Jetpack's Hover mode will still rise slowly when you hold Jump, making it much less awkward to use. *Really the only thing the Standard Jetpack has over the Electric Jetpack is the height limit. In the Overworld, the Electric Jetpack will go up to 185 and only up to block 85 in the Nether. The Jetpack will go up to block 244 in the Overworld and block 116 in the Nether. Fall Damage As of Tekkit version 3.1.2, all fall damage can be stopped by enabling hover mode or descending to the ground slowly, therefore eliminating the need for Rubber Boots. In Combination with Solar Helmet A Solar Helmet charges 20 EU per second and an Electric Jetpack consumes approximately 143 EU per second in constant flight. (If the Electric Jetpack has a maximum of 30,000 EU and can fly 3 minutes and 30 seconds without stopping 30,000 / 210 ≈ 143.) A Solar Helmet extends the time a fully charged Electric Jetpack can fly without stopping by 30 seconds (143 - 20 = 123 EU used per second and 30,000 / 123 ≈ 244 seconds which is four minutes). Every seven seconds a person is on the ground and charging with the Solar Helmet means one second of flight with the Electric Jetpack. This means that if a player started flying at exactly the beginning of the Day cycle with a fully charged Electric Jetpack, they could fly four minutes forty-five seconds during an entire day, compared to three minutes thirty seconds without said helmet. (Not counting diminishing charges gotten during Dusk/Dawn). This means a Solar Helmet is not very effective and it'd be much more efficient to bring along an RE Battery; however it does save you some power. Recipe Crafting Guide To craft an Electric Jetpack, you will need the following base materials: *5 Refined Iron *12 Tin *10 Insulated Copper Cable *12 Redstone Dust *4 Glowstone Dust *2 Lapis Lazuli *5 Wooden Planks Firstly, craft 3 RE-Batteries: Next, Use the RE-Batteries to craft a BatBox: Now craft an Electronic Circuit: Then turn the Electronic Circuit into an Advanced Circuit: Finally, use the BatBox and Advanced Circuit to craft the Electric Jetpack: Tips *''When you want to travel very long distances with the Electric Jetpack, make sure you take a fully charged Energy Crystal and a Charging Bench Mk2 with you. Then once your Jetpack starts running low on EU, place down your Charging Bench, put the Crystal in the left slot, , charge up your Electric Jetpack and use a pickaxe to retrieve your Charging Bench and continue on with your journey! A fully charged Energy crystal will fully recharge the electric jetpack at least 1.4 times. Or, you could take a solar helmet. It works very well.'' *''Pairing this with a Black Hole Band in an Alchemy Bag, a Mining Laser to break the glowstone, with a Musket to deal with Ghasts makes glowstone-retrieving trips extremely easy.'' 'Bugs and Errors *When you spawn an electric jetpack in with Not Enough Items, it appears to be charged, although it isn't. Video Tutorial Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Utility Armors